Verses
by Midnight Mustang
Summary: The unsung lyrics to life on the Discworld. Moments, thoughts, feelings, and musings. Short drabbles inspired by songs.
1. The Watch and Other Assorted Misfits

An: Ipod Shuffle Challenge:

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

I kinda had to skip one song. "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. I had a good idea, but it changed halfway through writing it and I didn't have time to fix it.

I've done this before, but it got lost in my computer, so I thought I'd try it with something else. If any of these turn out good, I may expand them into a full oneshot. Please tell me your favorite and if any of them should be into a full length oneshot.

I apologize for my random taste in music. If you don't know any of these songs, try looking them up. The starred (*) ones are the good songs, even if the drabble is bad.

I own nothing.

The following are my favorite and least favorite drabble, not necessarily the song.

Favorite: "Twisted"

Least Favorite: "Me Against the World"

1. "Bobbi With An I" by Phil Vassar*

There were parts of undercover that Sally hated.

This was not one of them.

She had been tailing a high ranking official that was visiting the Quirm Embassy in Ankh-Morpork for several days now disguising herself as a body guard. The official was suspected of killing several dwarfs in Uberwald.

So as she stalked up to him in a tight pink dress and shoved her badge in his face and pronounced him under arrest, her mouth curved up into a grin that would have sent him screaming, if he hadn't already passed out cold.

2. "Home" by Blake Shelton

Angua ran away after her sister's death. She knew there wasn't anything left for her there, in that drafty house in the middle of Uberwald. She never once missed it.

Several years later, she found herself heading back. Because she had to. She certainty didn't leave Ankh-Morpork because she wanted to.

It was because she thought it was right.

This time, she did still have something there for her, but it didn't stay much longer. He came and got her.

Home is where the heart is.

3. "We Are Broken" by Paramore

On the way back, Angua thought about many things. She thought about how her brother was dead. That didn't affect her much. She somehow knew it was going to happen. She just didn't know who else would go down with him.

Gavin. That was another thought. She didn't miss him, but she was sad he was gone.

But the main thought was of Carrot. He had come for her. Had cared that much. he had made her the one promise she trusted no one else with.

She curled up closer to him. He blinked and opened his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing."

4. "Measure of a Man" by Jack Ingram*

William de Worde worked away at his typewriter. Words, forming the Truth, bloomed across the page. A slight noise made him look up from his work.

At the desk across from him, Sachrissa Crisplock gently shushed the newborn while scrawling another couple of ideas for a headline about the Watch's new policy on dwarf bar fights.

He smiled to himself, at least until she caught him and asked him what he was smirking about. He hastily wiped the grin off his face before his death was the next headline.

5. "The Night the Lights went Out In Georgia" by Reba McIntyre

The Watch was often called in to clean up stuff like this.

By the end of it, at least two people were dead. More bodies were probably hidden somewhere and Vimes just didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

Instead he read Where's My Cow? using the tip from Detritus about the hippo. Young Sam eyes still lit up the most at the horse, though.

It was those cases that made him appreciate this more, and he was grateful to them for that, no matter how miserable the actual case may be.

NNNNAAAAYYYY!!

6. "Famous In a Small Town" by Miranda Lambert*

It was strange how Destiny played with this one town. It brought people there, and it made them something fabulous.

Moist von Lipwig was a special creation of hers. A con man turned into the hero of a big city like this? It was amazing.

Vimes was the one she was proud of. Her job with him was done, however. He was of no more interest to her.

Carrot. . . Now he was a work in progress. A six foot six inch dwarf/watchman? He was going to go far.

Having royal blood had nothing to do with it, of course.

Of course.

7. "15 Minutes" by Rodney Adkins*

The Music With Rocks In It was a sensation that would barely be remembered, if it was remembered at all.

A twenty five year Imp would never be the same. He didn't know why, but he would remember. . . something about a harp. . . a city, a big one. . . and a girl. . . Yes, a girl. What was her name?

He also didn't know why he went into that music store that seemed oh so familiar and bought the strangest guitar he had ever seen.

But he would.

8. "Twisted" by Carrie Underwood*

Angua didn't know when, but somehow she stopped caring.

She stopped caring that people carried silver because of her kind.

She stopped caring when all her friends would leave her when they found out about her "disease".

She stopped caring when every boyfriend she had left her after one month, even when they didn't know about her "disease".

But somehow, seeing _him_ there, with a sword in his hand, moonlight wrapping around him, made her heart ache.

And then she cared.

9. "Numb" by Linkin Park*

When she joined the Watch, she didn't expect it to be any different than any other place. She expected it to be racist, sexist, and to not put up with her for very long.

It was a way of laughing in her mother's face, and Angua made sure she found out. The first werewolf in the Watch was her own daughter. Angua would have paid to see the look on her face.

Several years later, she was still laughing. At her mother. At her brother. At the world.

10. "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan*

Ankh-Morpork was a place of contradictions. It was a place where laws have power, but no one knows them. It is a place of new starts, but also a place of new ends.

It goes against the laws of physics, of philosophy, and its own laws. It rebels against everything yet everything is under control. It controls the rest of the world, but is made of bits and pieces of everywhere.

In his office, Havelock Vetinari watches the city form his window.


	2. The Past, Present, And Future

AN: Twist has done her own iPod shuffle challenge and I highly suggest you check it out. I would however like to point to her that I actually did not make this challenge, I just took it. But still, go check hers out.

I'm not sure some of these are cannon. I can't remember the exact order of events. . .

Favorite: "Some Say"

Least Favorite: "That Song In My Head"

1. "Sounds Like Life To Me" by Darryl Worley

There were days at first when Vimes really wanted to reach for that bottle. Really, really wanted to.

There were days when he didn't even want to look at the stuff.

After Young Sam was born he noticed he was having more of the latter. He wondered why.

He just had to assume that the mind works in funny ways.

2. "Home Is Where The Heart Is" by Lady Antebellum* (Good band. Not so good song.)

Home is where the heart is. It was a saying that gets thrown around a lot.

Sally thought this was a bit insensitive. Her heart was dead. Where did that leave her?

She was sick of roaming. She didn't want to move all the time. She wanted to stay in one place. She wanted to come home to the same place every day.

Tomorrow she was going to the city of Ankh-Morpork. She had her many stories about it. Who hadn't?

3. "These Are The Days" by Sugarland*

The world was out to get him. That really had to be the only explanation to why Sam Vimes had to face three unlicensed thieves, one Patrician, and four piles of paperwork. The only explanation.

He walked into the house at 5:58. He hung up his sword.

In the nursery, it was quiet. But soon it would be filled with sounds of various farm animals, and the wonder of a small boy and his father.

4. "Some Say" by Rascal Flatts*

Vines really wondered how they survived each other. It was quite puzzling.

He was a six foot six _dwarf._ She was a vegetarian _werewolf_. He possibly had royal blood, her brother tried to kill them. He was possibly the most naïve create to walk this planet, and she went through the worst symptom of PLT he could possibly imagine. Not that he imagined a lot, mind you.

But they managed. They made it work. They practically went against every part of nature he could imagine, and they made it work.

5. "Moments" by Emerson Drive

Sam Vimes reflected on his life.

Places. They were important. Uberwald, the mansion, the Watch House, Klatch. . .

Hardships. Everyone knows he's had enough of those. Almost getting eating by a werewolf, by a dragon, come to think of it, lots of things had tried to eat him.

People. What would his life have been without those. Keel. Fred. Nobby. Vetinari. Carrot. Angua. Detritus. Sybil. Young Sam.

Yes. What would his life have been without those.

6. "This Is My Life" by Phil Vassar

Reg Shoe was a revolutionary. He wanted to do something big. Problem was, he didn't know what. He just knew that he wasn't going to stop on his way there.

When Keel came around, trying to stop a revolt, or start one, he wasn't sure, he was one of the first to sign up. Why? Because it something _big. _

He wouldn't go down. He refused to. He truly believed he could change the world for the good of the People.

Even if the people didn't want it.

He would even defy Death for it.

7. "That Song In My Head" by Julianne Hough

Death had watched the proceedings of the Music With Rocks In It. He had to keep an eye on his granddaughter, of course.

He watched her try to save Imp, or Buddy, and remember a certain boy doing a very similar thing. And when he remembered the reason why _that_ happened, he stood with all the protectiveness that a father might watching his daughter go on her first date.

"What are you doing?" Albert asked.

FIXING SOMETHING.

"What needs fixing?"

THAT.

"I think you need a vacation."

A WHAT?

8. "More Than A Memory" by Garth Brooks

After a couple years, he began to remember. Remember the people. The stage. The _music._

People began to notice a difference in him. He seemed distant and almost as if he lived in a constant daydream.

After a while, people began asking questions. He answered. They asked again, thinking they had misheard him. He ignored them.

He packed his bags for Ankh-Morpork.

9. "Nothing About Love Makes Sense" by Leann Rimes

Nothing made sense when you thought about it. That was probably because the Universe doesn't think.

Love was one of those things. Angua knew that first hand. She knew it, deep, deep down. She didn't want to know it, but she did.

Maybe that's why she left.

Maybe that's why she came back.

10. "That Girl Is A Cowboy" by Garth Brooks

There was really no end to things Sybil could do, Vimes found out.

She could feed dragons, breed dragons, not get burned by exploding dragons. She could obviously pick butlers. She could use dragons as deadly weapons. She could sing. She could draw. She could draw paintings better than the painters had painted them.

But she couldn't figure out why her husband refused to replace the old boots he wore, even when she could start to see his toe poking out of one and a bit of heel in the other.


	3. Of The Heart

AN: Despite my dislike for this holiday (too much pink!), I tried to put at least a mention of hearts in every drabble. Lots of hearts. 3333 Happy Valentine's Day!

Same thing with the star (*) as last chapter. Good song, even if the drabble is crappy. Highly recommended.

I had to skip the version of our marching band show's closer that I used to practice flagwork to during marching season. Oops. It was good to listen to again, though. Gotta love that Psycho music. No, really, part of our show had music from the horror movie Psycho.

I kinda had to go over the time limit for most of them. *Shrug* I tried to not do as many Carrot/Angua ones in this one cause I focused on them a lot in the last chapters. . . but I failed. ;D

And now, on with the second chapter.

Favorite: "Would You Go With Me?"

Least Favorite: "Everyday America"

1. "Would You Go With Me?" by Josh Turner*

She would trust him with her life. She _had_ trusted him with her life.

Still, this was different. This was big. This was perhaps even more terrifying.

This was her heart.

She knew he would never hurt her own purpose. But the she knew that the accidental hurts are the ones that leave the biggest scars.

Her heart had been carefully guarded for years. Through many cities and years, she had been keeping it under lock and key.

So as she looked at the red haired man before her, she desperately wished that he hadn't trusted her with his.

2. "Sooner or Later" by Michelle Branch

Standing up to her adoptive father had been one of the hardest thing Ysabell had ever done. At the time she didn't even know why she did it. She had a feeling it had something to do with the skinny boy in front of her.

No. Not a boy anymore. He was a different creature than when he first came to Death's domain.

She had a feeling it also had something to with beating, blood-pumping organ inside her.

She thought, later, how ironic it was that one of the main life giving organs inside her had pulled her away from Death and his domain.

3. "Everyday America" by Sugarland

Sally liked rainy days. It meant she didn't always have to wear long sleeves.

She also liked it because it reminded her of the good old days up in Uberwald. Lightning, Igors, castles. . . Those were good times.

Coming to Ankh-Morpork had been one of the best things to happen to her, though. She had things here she never would have had in Uberwald.

Her heart would have skipped a beat out of happiness had it still been beating when she realized for the first time that here, she actually had friends.

4. "I'm On My Way" by Kellie Pickler

The Sergeant wasn't easy to like. She was stubborn, moody at best, and really just didn't appreciate the true meaning of fashion.

She was a vegetarian werewolf, a surprisingly good copper, and loyal to the end. Most of the time, anyway.

She had worked hard to be where she was, and after speaking with her for more than ten minutes, one could tell that she bears her share of scars on her heart.

She may not be easy to like, but she _is _easy to admire.

5. "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift*

Angua had been planning on leaving for a while. She kept planning on leaving the next. And then she didn't. So she puts it off for another day. And then another. And then another. Soon she doesn't have the heart to keep planning on leaving.

She decided that she didn't want to break his heart. Then she decided she didn't want to break hers.

6. "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor

No one would ever know just how hard the Music With Rocks In hit the Unseen University. Except the wizards themselves, of course.

Wizards were always ones for flashy, showy, impressive, and over the top effects. They made the perfect Music With Rocks In stars.

Really, it was in every wizards heart. The love for loud explosions and smoke.

Maybe that was why they're the only ones with a small inkling of what happened.

7. "So What" by P!nk*

Sally was taught to be independent. She ignored those teachings, along with just about everything else.

Still, occasionally those lessons came in handy. She never thought she would have to know how to unstick a dwarf from a drain. She never thought she would need to know how to calculate how many scum bags she could throw across a room before backup could get there.

By far the most useful skill she had found was how to keep her heart intact after blow after blow.

Kick butt. Rub it in face. Kick more butt.

That she had learned from Sergeant Angua.

You never knew what could happen in the Watch.

8. "Crazier" by Taylor Swift*

Adora Bell Dearheart had never let anything happen to her. She either made it happen, or scared it away.

For someone reason though, she was _letting_ this happen. She was letting the guy with the golden suit come in. She let him offer to help him. She let him save her father's company.

She let her mom believe they were, for lack of a better word, courting.

She let her heart get to her.

9. "Our Time Now" by Plain White Tees

Time was a funny thing, Susan thought. It heals all wounds. It made the heart grow fonder.

Time was surprisingly flexible for something that waits for no man.

But as she listened to Lobsang's voice come out of the cupboard, she thought maybe he would stop for a woman.

It really does make the heart grow fonder. Or was that absence? Or distance?

Susan decided she didn't really care.

10. "The More I Love My Dog" by Carrie Underwood*

Biers had a strange crowd this night of the year. Stranger than usual. And that was saying something.

Valentowet's Day always brought in a large number of the undead. Not many undead really _liked_ Valentowet's Day. It was just another day out of another year in a long life.

This year, the crowd was missing someone. She hadn't lived in the city until recently, but she was, for some reason, always there on Valentowet's Day.

For once, Sergeant Angua wasn't hating this day of hearts.

She still hated the flowers, though. They made the city stink more than they usually did. And that truly was saying something.

Angua noted that the flowers sitting in a vase on her desk had an odor even she could barely detect.


End file.
